The Democracy of Skad
, officially known as the The Democracy of Skad, is a country and sovereign state made up of two territories, an island known as Lakand and a mainland territory known as Liut, connected by land to Pakistan. Hindi and Arabic are the official languages, and English, Spanish, German, French and Chinese languages are tolerated, as well as numerous African languages. The capital city of The Democracy of Skad is Anuit, located on Lakand. Its population is 32.7 million, while the countries total population is around 120.6 million, meaning that the city holds 27% of the total population. History Prehistory: BC-1741 Millions of years ago, the island of Lakand was originally connected to Liut, however following a large earth quake and seismic tensions it broke away. Jaka Tribe Inhabitation: (date unknown) The Jaka tribe inhabited Liut for millions of years. At an unknown date, a potion of Jaka tribe members migrated to Lakand, being the first humans to inhabit the island. Kingdom of Skad: (1642 - 1852) A small band of nomads encountered the Jaka Tribe, and made a deal with them; the nomads would give them technology and the tribes would let them live on their land. This deal formed the Kingdom of Skad, as both nomads and the tribal people were living together. Other people migrated here during this time and the settlement grew. The leader of these nomads, Sar Skad becomes the first king of Skad. Racism against Jaka Tribe: (1852 - 1932 The Kingdom of Skad is still growing during this time, however the monarchs during this era were enacting racist policies against the indigenous Jaka Tribe, including that they are not allowed to own or run businesses, or even eat at the same restaurants as other Skaddish people. The Democracy of Snaui Skad (1932-1951) The country officially became The Democracy of Skad under the rule of Jak Ali, in which the positions of president and vice president were established. Additionally, the Skadish Civil Rights Act of 1932 were established to ensure that the racism against the indigenous Jaka Tribe stopped, and they were given Jaka Industries as a way to make up for the lost businesses. However many Skadish people still hold racism against them today. West Liut Independance: (1951 - 1960) During this period West Liut forcefully claimed independance from the rest of The Democracy of Skad. This period was short, however as Skad's military force successfully defeats the rebels 9 years later. Modern Democracy of Skad: (1960-present) This period is marked as the time after West Liut was reunited with the rest of the country. Territories There are three territories that make up The Democracy of Skad; Lakand, East Liut and West Liut. Economy The 2010 estimate of The Democracy of Skad's GDP was SU$140 trillion, or USD$70 trillion, however many parts of it (especially West Liut) experience extreme poverty. For a list of major exports in The Democracy of Skad, click here. Culture Education The school days are from Monday to Thursday. Friday is given as a break day, then on Saturday students are expected to attend to extra activities such as languages, musical instruments or sports. Sunday is then another break day. There are three types of school, Lower School, Middle School and Higher School. Lower school is for kindergarten all the way to Grade 3, Middle school is from Grade 3 to 6 and Higher school is from Grade 6 to Grade 12. It is compulsory to go to school until Grade 9, where you can drop out. Lower School times are from 7:45 am to 2:45 pm, except on Thursdays when it is from 7:45 am to 2:15 pm. In Middle School they are the same, and in Higher school they are from 9:45 am to 4:45 pm, and do not change on Thursdays. Media Skadish media is typically translated into both Arabic and Hindi. The Democracy of Skad has one public television network, being Color TV. Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries